Talk to me
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Arrepentimiento. Aquel sentimiento le ahogaba, le atrapaba con sus gélidos brazos y le arrastraba al fondo de un pozo negro.


_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro y Shueisha._

_And talk to me  
When it cuts like a Knife  
You just talk to me baby  
When the feelin' ain't right  
Who do you think you're foolin'  
Not me._

**Talk to me**

Arrepentimiento. Aquel sentimiento le ahogaba, le atrapaba con sus gélidos brazos y le arrastraba al fondo de un pozo negro.

No importaba cuantas horas dedicase a la meditación, cuantas invirtiese en tratar de dar con el modo de redimirse. No conseguía dar con la paz.

Los pasos de Misao inundaron el pasillo y se detuvieron a su espalda. Inmóvil observándole en silencio, siempre temerosa de interrumpir su momento de "paz", aquella paz que él no lograba hallar por más que la buscase.

—Adelante —le susurró devolviendo el movimiento grácil a aquella joven.

—Disculpe que le moleste —murmuró ella con su voz de adulta que tanto contrastaba con su aspecto de niña—. Le traigo un poco de té y algo para comer.

Aoshi no se movió. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué le había aceptado de vuelta incluso después de casi matar a Okina? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de alimentarle? ¿Por qué no le esquivaba sin más como hacía el resto? Misao era un enorme "por qué" ambulante.

—Ah… ¿no le apetece?

—Gracias, Misao.

La joven ninja sonrió, por primera vez desde que había regresado al Aoi-ya, Aoshi le había hablado directamente.

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo tratando de no hacer ruido para no romper la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquella sala de meditación.

—Siéntate conmigo, podemos compartir el té.

La muchacha asintió sentándose frente a él con prudencia como si tuviera miedo de algo. Se retorció los deditos y clavó la mirada en la bandeja, sólo había llevado una taza porque jamás hubiese esperado que él la invitase a acompañarle.

—¿Te asusto?

Ella le miró a los ojos desconcertada, sin comprender esa pregunta. Parpadeó e inspiró hondo.

—No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Estás inquieta.

—Estaba pensando que sólo he traído una taza para el té.

—Si no te importa podemos compartir la misma.

Misao le sonrió. Cuando era una niña y se acababa su té, Aoshi, siempre le dejaba beber de su taza, lo mismo se aplicaba para el agua, el zumo e incluso la sopa.

—Me parece bien.

Sirvió el humeante líquido verde y le entregó la taza, sus dedos se tocaron. Permanecieron inmóviles manteniendo aquel leve contacto. Los dedos de Aoshi acariciaron los de ella y finalmente tomó la taza y la llevó a sus labios.

—¿Ya se siente mejor, Aoshi-sama?

—Es complicado —respondió limpiando el borde de la taza y pasándosela.

—Supongo que sí.

Misao bebió lentamente y repitió el gesto de limpiarla antes de devolvérsela.

—Pero no debería quedarse siempre aquí encerrado.

—Este es el mejor sitio para meditar.

—Ah, sí, en eso tiene razón —admitió pasando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Le miró con timidez—. Pero vagar culpándose y encerrarse aquí a darle vueltas es, en realidad, exactamente lo mismo.

Aoshi restó inmóvil con la taza en los labios pero sin beber. Bajó la taza muy despacio y la miró como si aquella fuese la primera vez en la su vida en que la veía.

—No… ¡No se enfade! ¡Lo siento! —Movió las manos presa del pánico, no quería meter la pata ahora que había conseguido que las cosas fluyeran de nuevo—. ¡No quería decir eso! Soy una idiota…

—No, está bien —murmuró y bebió. Esta vez no limpió la taza antes de ofrecérsela—. Puede que tengas razón.

Ella la tomó y bebió, poniendo los labios en el mismo lugar donde habían estado los de él, sin importarle que se hubiese saltado el protocolo. Misao se la devolvió saltándose el protocolo también. Si aquello era algún tipo de guerra ninja, que ella desconocía, no pensaba perderla.

Aoshi bebió igual que lo había hecho ella y la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo harías tú, Misao?

—Bueno… yo no sirvo para estar mucho rato quieta, así que no soy muy dada a sentarme en el templo para meditar —explicó—, normalmente cuando necesito pensar salgo a pasear por el bosque.

»Aunque cuando algo me duele y preocupa mucho y soy incapaz de dar con una solución lo que hago es hablarlo con alguien.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí. Pensar en ello está bien, a menudo descubres que has sido una idiota o que podrías haber hecho las cosas de una manera diferente, te desvelas, pierdes el sueño, te torturas repitiéndote que te has equivocado… Pero ese es sólo tu punto de vista y eso no te da la razón.

Misao cerró los ojos y asintió con energía.

—Así que, cuando sientes que se te clava como un _kunai_ entre las costillas, debes explicárselo a alguien en quien confíes. Así tendrás un segundo punto de vista y puede que con eso descubras que lo que te tortura y quita el sueño es, en realidad, una cosa tan simple y con una solución tan sencilla que te sientes idiota por no haber hallado la respuesta por ti misma.

—Eres muy inteligente —musitó Aoshi sorprendido logrando que se sonrojase.

Hablarlo con alguien. Sintió la tentación de reír pero se mantuvo inexpresivo. ¿Cómo podía una niña regalarle la solución a su problema de un modo tan simple e inocente?

Le ofreció la taza y ella bebió.

—¿Crees que yo podría hacerlo?

La sorpresa se adueñó del rostro de Misao.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó devolviéndole la taza.

—¿Querrías escucharme?

Asintió, incapaz de hablar, con los ojos húmedos por la alegría. Tras cuatro largos meses de mutismo la situación se había desbloqueado. Estaban conversando —o ella hablaba y él decía alguna palabra entremedio— y compartían el té. Aquella estampa se asemejaba a su infancia, cuando Aoshi no se torturaba y sus compañeros vivían.

—Siempre que quiera, sólo tiene que avisarme cuando esté preparado.

—Necesitaremos más té.

Misao se puso en pie de un salto, no necesitaba que dijera nada más. Iría a buscar el té mientras él daba con la fuerza para abrirse. Había llegado el momento de callar y escuchar.

—No hace falta que traigas otra taza.

Le sonrió desde la puerta. Definitivamente las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Estaba muerta de aburrimiento en la cama escuchando música, cuando de repente saltó "Talk to Me" de Europe y la historia me vino a la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz jajaja.  
Puede que escriba una segunda parte pero por ahora lo doy por finalizado como oneshot. Se lo dedico a mi querida y reencontrada Kunoichi Karla, no sabes la alegría que me dio volver a saber de ti, un besazo amiga.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
